


three for three

by LilytheFlower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Eret Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Murder, Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower
Summary: Wilbur's resurrection goes wrong (especially for Eret).
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	three for three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Once again, please mind the tags "Major Character Death" and "Murder". It's not graphic, but please be safe.
> 
> There is a canon divergence: Eret has only two lives when the resurrection starts because Dream has already killed them when he was dethroning them; Eret has told everyone about that only after the events of November 16th so Wilbur/Ghostbur doesn't know.
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> -English is not my first language, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes in the comments if you see them;  
> -this work is not representative of real creators, I'm only writing about their characters on the Dream SMP. All the relationships portrayed are platonic. If at any point CCs mentioned say they're uncomfortable with fics like this or fanfiction in general, this work will be removed or edited;  
> -this work is set in the Dream SMP setting so it's not archive locked. You can publicly recommend it to anyone, but please do not shove it into the faces of the content creators unless there's a situation there it's appropriate to tell them about this work.
> 
> They/them pronouns for Eret.
> 
> See you at the bottom.

Phil inspects the resurrection shrine one last time and steps back.

“Looks good,” he tentatively says. “Are you all ready?”

“Yes,” Ghostbur answers. Eret just silently nods. Phil looks at them specifically:

“Eret, you are sure you still want to do this? It’s your last chance to back out.”

“I’m sure,” they nod again. “I’ll still have one life left, I’ll be fine. Better me than any of you.”

They gesture widely at Phil, Tommy and Tubbo.

“I could do it!” Fundy speaks up, tail swishing furiously. “I have two lives, just like you!”

“Fundy,” Eret raises their voice a little, “We’ve talked about it already. I won’t let you sacrifice a life for something that happened because of my actions. You have two lives only because of me, too. I’m going to be okay, I can handle it.”

Fundy steps back, but his tail is still twitching. Eret smiles at him reassuringly, then turns back to Phil:

“Let’s do it, okay? The quicker, the better.”

“Okay,” Phil nods, then gestures at Ghostbur, “You have to stand right in the center, on the gold block, and hold the totem of undying. I’ll… I’ll stab you first. The totem takes about a minute to revive a person, and that should be enough time for us to do the rest. Eret, you stand right behind Wilbur. And take your armor off, please.”

Eret drops their chestplate into the nearby chest, then goes up on the pedestal. 

“Ghostbur, will you be comfortable if I look at you?” they ask amicably. “I could turn around if you want me to.”

“Yes please,” Ghostbur says shakily. Eret hums and stands two steps behind him.

“Should we say it at the same time?”

“I think it’ll work better if you do,” Phil agrees. “I’ll count. Ready? One, two, three…”

“It was never meant to be,” two voices - one timid and shaking, another deep and sad - say. 

Phil takes a deep breath and stabs Ghostbur. There’s a flash and then his half-transparent body disappears, leaving Eret alone on the pedestal with his back turned to everyone else.

“You want to say anything before it’s over?” Phil asks.

“Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy… Close your eyes. That’s it. Phil, do it now.”

He complies. The sword goes right through Eret’s heart. Phil is ready to hear them screaming, but instead they just sigh loudly before their body disappears too.

Something shifts in the air. There’s a sudden rumble of thunder and Phil knows it worked.

There are two beds at the sides of the shrine. Eret and Wilbur respawn on them at the same time. Phil drops his sword and rushes to the right one, where his son is sitting and blinking in confusion. Tommy is right behind, and he can see a flurry of ginger fur there Eret’s respawn point is.

“What… Where am I?” Wilbur asks, and it is definitely Wilbur, because his body is solid and not see through and he is wearing the coat he had on when he blew up L’Manberg - and this is where Phil deliberately stops himself from going down that path of thoughts and instead says: 

“How are you feeling, son?”

“I’m… I’m alive?” it comes out as a question - rightfully so, probably.

“Yeah,” Phil breathes out. “We resurrected you.”

“Can’t believe it worked,” Tommy says, the tone of his voice unreadable.

“Who is we?” Wilbur asks. “You and Tommy?”

“Not exactly,” Phil starts explaining. “We needed someone to sacrifice their life to bring you back. You only have one life right now, as far as we’ve researched, so keep it safe.”

“But… who gave it? You’re here, and Tommy too, so not either of you.” There’s still confusion in Wilbur’s eyes. “Technoblade? Fundy?”

“Well…”

They all stop talking and turn their hands when someone comes up to them from the left.

“Hello, Wilbur.” Eret’s hands are shaking, but their smile is genuine. “Glad to see you are back.”

“No,” Wilbur breathes out, and when Phil looks back at him, there’s fury in his eyes. “No, it can’t be- I refuse to believe it.”

“Now, now, let’s not make any rash decisions here-” Phil starts, but his son interrupts him:

“No, no, Phil, you don’t understand, they- they’ve betrayed and mocked us, and now they’re mocking us- mocking me again! They’re other here with their three- well, two lives now,” and Phil with sudden horror understands that he doesn’t know that Dream had killed Eret before, tries to interject, but Wilbur just keeps talking, “and they haven’t died any time before, so they’re just- it’s nothing for them. They’ll just hold it over my head like- like I should be grateful to them!”

“Wait, no, that’s not what I-” Eret holds their hands up, but Wilbur is unstoppable.

“Silence, traitor,” he snarls, standing up and shoving Eret so hard they almost fall. “You think you’re so sly, huh? Well, tell you what…”

No one processes fast enough what happens as Wilbur picks up the sword Phil dropped.

“Get down on my level - maybe then we’ll talk about redemption.”

Phil belatedly realises that Eret hasn’t had the time to put on their armor. 

Sword easily goes through their chest again.

“Wilbur, you bastard!” Fundy cries out, rushing to catch Eret as they fall. 

“Should have known you sided with the traitor too,” Wilbur laughs unkindly. “They’ll respawn anyways soon, no big deal.”

“It was their last life…” Tubbo whispers from there he’s standing behind Tommy. 

Phil finally unfreezes and gets to Eret as fast as he can, leaning down:

“Eret, Eret, I’m sorry I- I might have regen potions on me, please wait, please-”

“Phil…” they say quietly.

“Fuck, I don’t have anything, Fundy, is there anything you-”

“Phil, listen to me.” 

Even as they are dying, their voice is still powerful enough to make him shut up and look at them.

“You can’t do anything for me now. And… I’m a wither hybrid, Phil.”

“What does it have to do with-”

“You need three wither skulls to summon a Wither. Three. You understand?”

“Oh God,” Phil breathes out and suddenly he understands, and his head is spinning.

“Fundy,” Eret’s voice turns softer, quieter, “take Tommy and Tubbo and run. I’m sorry…”

These are their last words before their glasses fall off and the white light from their eyes swallow their whole body. It crumbles and withers away, but the glow only gets brighter.

“Everybody run!” Phil shouts over the wind that suddenly starts howling. “Get Techno, tell him what happened! I’ll need someone to help me with-”

There’s an explosion and they all get thrown back as the crater forms at where the resurrection shrine was.

Right in front of them a Wither appears in all its deadly glory.

Phil braces himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for so much Eret angst lately, I have something in the works that's a little bit more joyful. Meanwhile, feel free to yell at me on Twitter (lilysafespace) or Tumblr (liliisokay). Also, if this fic made you feel something, consider leaving kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
